


Liberation</a>

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Series: First Do No Harm"Summary: Sequel to ’First
    Do No Harm’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Liberation

Healing was going to take some time, Dr. Fraiser could sense that as soon as Jackson came out of surgery, barely conscious in recovery, and asking when he was going back on the duty roster. She'd needed the services of the very best orthopedic surgeon to repair Daniel's leg. He'd agreed to come, but asked endless questions as to the nature of Daniel's injuries. She'd deflected them all with astute she was very relieved he'd returned to the East coast and given her some room to breathe. Truth was, she didn't know how Daniel was injured, and he'd been unwilling or unable to provide details of his last day on Karykrieon. She'd suggested Daniel get some counseling...all that time alone on an alien world...then suffering some kind of unremembered attack, he needed to work out pent up feelings. Not surprising, Daniel had declined. She looked farther down the medical problem list...and read her prior notes "No apparent after effects from Healer's transformation of Dr. Jackson". She'd have to amend that part...while Daniel seemed perfectly capable of Gate travel now; he'd retained certain unexplained 'abilities'. He could translate previously unknown languages with ease and he had developed a 'sixth sense' about whether a person was being truthful with him. She jotted down "Universal translator and lie detector rolled into one", sighed and went to check on her impatient patient! 

She knew he'd be awake, although it was barely 5 am, "Good morning, Daniel? How are you doing today?" Inwardly she hoped he wouldn't pressure her to certify him for duty again...he wasn't going to be ready for at least one month...and he didn't want to accept that. 

"Leg's good, I'm good, when do I get to go home?" Daniel pleasantly answered. 

"Now, that I can answer! Pending the final results of your blood tests, you can head home today. But, I won't even consider reinstating you on active duty for at least...pay attention Dr. Jackson...at least 30 days!" Dr. Fraiser had given the news with as much authority and finality as she could muster. 

"Today? That's great! I'll just pack up my stuff...have you seen Teal'c around yet?" Daniel responded, doing his best to hobble about on his casted leg. 

Dr. Fraiser simply shook her head 'no' and sighed, leaving the room, 'He's not listening to me again' she thought to herself. 

* * *

Daniel went in search of Teal'c, nervously fingering the necklace he'd brought back from Karykreion. He finally discovered him in the hallway outside the locker room, talking to a rather large soldier Daniel had never seen before. "Hey! Teal'c! I'd like to talk to you when you have a minute!" 

"Daniel Jackson! It is good to see you up and walking about..." Teal'c greeted him. 

"So THIS is Jackson? Good to meet you!" the stranger put out his hand in a warm handshake. "Name's Rourke...I'm your rep..." 

Teal'c cut him off "He is spending some time training with sg-1." Teal'c gave a warning glance at the soldier. 

The sensation surrounded Daniel's thoughts. It came whenever someone was lying or even concealing the truth, a slight rush in his ears, like the sound of distant waves breaking. Why would Teal'c keep the identity of this man from him? 'Wow, he's built like a tank...well, he's built like Teal'c'...Daniel continued to think. "Good to meet you too, I think. You know of me?" 

"Well, yes! You know...you work around here for awhile, especially with the sg-1 folks, and you feel like you get to know everyone!" Rourke evasively answered. 

"What exactly are you training for?" Daniel persisted. 

Teal'c ended the discussion "You'll have to ask General Hammond or the Colonel." 

As Rourke turned to leave, Daniel called after him "Good talking with you!" Then, turning to Teal'c he asked, "What the hell was that all about?" 

Clearly ignoring his question, Teal'c asked, "You needed to talk to me?" 

Daniel pulled the necklace out of his pocket slowly and handed it to Teal'c, seven small stones delicately carved with symbols, given to him by Sha're "This was given to me by the Healer," Daniel lied. "They aren't the symbols for Karykreion, I wondered if you recognized them." 

A flash of recognition and fear passed over Teal'c's face as he studied the stones. "I do not understand why the Healer would possess knowledge of these symbols, or why he would give them to you. I know them from the days when I was taught to worship the gods in the temple. They are the holy symbols. They represent the judgment of the gods." 

"Judgment of the gods?" Daniel queried. 

"I only saw them on scrolls...I do not think they are a Stargate address. The scrolls I speak of list all the possible sins or offenses to the gods, and under each is a punishment. These symbols appeared below each punishment...I had been taught they were as a seal, representing the judgment of the gods," Teal'c finished. 

"So, as far as you know, they were never used as a code for the Stargate?" Daniel was persistent. 

"No one would have dared," Teal'c answered softly. "Perhaps the Healer knew of another meaning?" 

"Hmmmm...what?" Daniel responded, deep in thought, then, not waiting for Teal'c's reply, he took the necklace back and hobbled off to find Sam. 

* * *

"He's not in there," Dr. Fraiser called to Col. O'Neill as he whisked by her into Daniel's now empty room. 

Jack quickly popped back out; "I can see that. More tests? Where is he? Somehow he's never around when I drop by to see him." 

"Who knows for sure with Dr. Jackson, but I suspect he's packing his things to go home for awhile," Dr. Fraiser answered. 

"That's good! Thanks, I'll go ask him if he needs a lift..." Jack turned to leave. 

"Colonel?" Dr. Fraiser beckoned "Have you two spoken at all since he returned?" 

"Ahh, nope," Jack answered as he inched his way toward the hallway. Janet had been not so subtly pressuring him to talk to Daniel about all he'd been through. Seems Daniel wasn't willing to open up to anyone, and for some dumb reason, she thought he'd open up if..."You know me ...therapy ...couches ...talking feelings, not good at it!" 

"I'm just asking you to seriously think about it Colonel. He was a member of your team, and he really needs you!" Dr. Fraiser smiled and returned to her work, not at all aware of how hard her words had hit Jack. 

He began to walk aimlessly down the long corridors 'He *was* a member of your team' kept ringing in his ears. 'OK O'Neill, this shouldn't be hard...you just got to talk to this guy, no best friend, who *was* a loyal and trusting member of your team - that is until you bartered him off into servitude on some damned alien world - that he barely survived returning from. And, until you single-handedly picked the best damned replacement for him the air force could provide...later, you can talk to him later...' Jack strode off to find Carter and Rourke, to discuss plans for the next mission, they were due to ship out in 24 hours. 

* * *

"Sam? Sam you around?" Daniel peeked into her darkened office. 'Guess she's not here yet, wouldn't hurt to try and find out myself.' Daniel flicked on the light and silently closed the door. Sam's desk was neatly organized, every file in it's place, carefully labeled. "Mission debriefings...from when I was away...these should be interesting reading," Daniel mumbled softly. A red folder marked 'Confidential' caught his eye, mostly because it had his name on it. "Oh, Sam, have you been sneaking a peek at my medical file...naughty," he said to himself. Curious, he opened the file and began to read - swallowing hard, he forced himself to continue until he'd seen it all...every last comment. The door swung abruptly open just as he was finishing, and he found himself staring into Sam's surprised eyes. 

She knew instantly which file he was reading, and she simply didn't know what to say "Daniel, you're out of the infirmary!" 

He closed the file and waited, trying to calm himself down "Gee, why didn't you say - welcome back - or something like that? Maybe because I've been replaced already? When the hell was I supposed to find out?" 

"You...you weren't well...and the replacement was only supposed to be temporary..." Sam wanted to grab hold of him and tell him over and over how truly valuable he was, how he contributed more than anyone could possibly put a value on. How she had fought to keep him on the team, but this was the military - orders were orders and she was only one voice, one small captain's voice, and Daniel was...well, he remained a civilian. "It was Jack's responsibility to tell you." 

Daniel felt the anger boiling inside of him. The report was so cold, so matter of fact, as it listed 'Dr. Jackson's assets and detriments' and in the final analysis determining the brilliant (sociology major/ linguistics minor - cum laude), ex-CIA now air force, former weight lifting champion - Rourke - was the best replacement ... better in fact than the original! At the bottom, it was signed by Colonel J. O'Neill. "Well, you know what?" Daniel was trying to filter the anger out of his voice, but it was strained and loud "Jack is an arrogant, non feeling son-of-a-bitch - who ducks away from responsibility as soon as things go sour! I can't say I've never screwed up...but at least I have the courage to look people in the face and admit it...try to do something to make it better...and move on. He just acts like it never happened or he could never be wrong to begin with. When I see the bastard, I'll..." 

Jack had seen Sam up ahead, but didn't rush to catch up with her - still lost in his thoughts. As he neared her office, he heard a loud voice - it was Daniel carrying on about some SOB who ducks responsibility. Who could have ticked Daniel off that much, Jack wondered? When he opened the door, saw Sam's face and Daniel's trembling hands clutching the red file...he had his answer. 

No one spoke. The clock ticked softly, footsteps passed in the hall...no one spoke. Jack knew he'd waited too long, but it wasn't because he was running away from responsibility...he truly didn't know how to break the news to Daniel, and he knew for certain it never should have happened like this. He cleared his throat to speak "Daniel...let's go somewhere...we can..." 

"Oh, Sam, I just remembered why I came to your office to begin with," Daniel, sounding so abruptly cool and collected, talked right over Jack, looked right through him. "I thought I'd read up on some of the computer systems here on base while I recuperate, and I need a few of your manuals...that is if I still have security clearance." Again he looked past Jack to Sam for the answer. 

Jack looked up to the ceiling and shook his head, frustration building. Sam still felt uncomfortably caught in the middle "Sure Daniel, take whatever you need. They're along the back wall over there." 

Daniel grabbed a couple of the books and made his way to the door. He stopped next to Jack and handed him the crumpled file "I can understand you listing my lack of training in combat as a 'detriment', but I can't forgive you for listing Sha're there." He left, slamming the door behind him. 

He fought back tears as he limped to the computer lab. His leg was really hurting now. He felt betrayed by those he'd allowed to get closer to him than anyone else in his life. But, most of all, he felt they'd made the right decision, for the good of SGC and sg-1 in particular...Rourke was the better man. Armed with the manuals and his gift from Sha're, and bolstered by a new determination that he really had to do this all on his own now, he silently repeated his vow 'hold on a bit longer...my love...it won't be long at all.' 

Sam was left to simply stare as Jack left her office mumbling "That went amazingly not well..." 

* * *

20 hours passed. No one saw Dr. Jackson, apparently lost in computer studies. General Hammond received a terse briefing from Col. O'Neill regarding "Notification of Dr. Jackson's Reassignment" - it was a hand written memo, the text simply stating, "Dr. Jackson has been notified of reorganization of the sg-1 team, and has accepted the decision." 

The usual level of heightened activity accompanied the final hours before departure of the sg-1 team. There was one final briefing session, a dry run of the MALP and suiting up. This would be their fourth mission without Daniel, and they had grown comfortable with his replacement - had it not been for the angry exchange of words yesterday. Jack pulled General Hammond aside "Sir, can't we rethink the design of the team? Daniel will be fit for duty soon, and we could always use another set of hands...what's so magical about the number four anyway?" 

The General didn't want to deal with this right now, "Colonel O'Neill, we've been through this over and over again. It's no longer a question of what I want, or you want. Using Dr. Jackson as the litmus test, it has been determined that there will no longer be civilian members of SGC teams. All active civilians will not be removed, however if they are on prolonged stand down and adequate replacements can be made, they will be removed from service at SGC. Now, unless you can tell me why Sergeant Rourke is not acceptable..." he paused waiting for additional comment from Jack. There was none. "Good. I hope that's the last time I have to deal with this topic! Dr. Jackson will still be here working on analysis whenever you need his opinion. Now, to the business at hand, ...SG-1, you have a go!" 

Daniel sat quietly observing from his console in the control room. He was dressed in civilian clothing and was 'waiting' as instructed, should he be needed to 'clarify anything.' In his pocket was a supply of painkillers, obtained from the pharmacy when Dr. Fraiser was no where to be seen, the necklace, a remote transmitter and a series of computer codes. He began hatching his plan as he watched the team step into the Gatelight, quietly typing on his keyboard. 

About 20 minutes after the team had left; a message came back "Request presence of Dr. Jackson...skills in ancient hieroglyphs required for about one hour." Daniel waited patiently for the message to be delivered to General Hammond and for him to confer with Dr. Fraiser. Filled with hope, he watched the General approach him. "Dr. Jackson, I have a rather unusual request for you. Apparently sg-1 has requested and Dr. Fraiser has agreed it would be medically OK, for you to join them for about an hour of hieroglyph translation. Would you like to go?" 

Daniel tried to appear surprised "Oh really? Well, I suppose I could take the time...just let me suit up..." 

"That won't be necessary," the General continued "you don't need to bring a weapon either. Just perform the requested translation, then return back to base, understood?" 

"Sure" Daniel answered him - not at all sure of what to do next. This was the only way he could think of to get to Sha're's Stargate address, but he was not looking forward to going there unarmed! Couldn't be helped...guess sometimes you have to make a plan as you go along. Daniel entered one final set of commands into his console and pressed the 'send' button. He watched the chevrons engage as he ran down to the embarkation room, smiling to himself. He realized the ruse was working, no one noticed that his program was converting the symbols entered by the Gate technician into Sha're's seven symbols. Half expecting someone to try to stop him, he walked, or rather limped, up the ramp and disappeared. 

* * *

Sg-1 returned to base approximately five hours later, with nothing much to report. General Hammond greeted the four of them with great expectation, "So, you invite him to come along as a guest of the team, then manage to leave him behind?" 

Jack looked around as if something must have been said that he simply missed "Excuse me, sir? Who did we invite?" 

"I have no time for games Colonel O'Neill...Jackson...Dr. Jackson...you needed him for an hour or so? Your remote message?" General Hammond received only four blank stares in response. "If he's not with you, someone better find out where in the blazes he is, and that's an ORDER!" the General commanded. 

After a brief rundown of what had happened, Carter suggested looking at the computer dial up logs. They easily revealed the seven symbols Jackson had programmed in. "Seems Daniel overrode the programming and has sent himself..." 

Teal'c had to interrupt as he saw the symbols "Into the heart of the beast!" 

Sam didn't take time to process what Teal'c had just said, she wanted to send a MALP to verify where Daniel was. She entered the seven symbols and each chevron engaged that is until the final one. The seventh chevron simply would not engage. "Bad news Colonel...someone has taken the phone off the hook!" 

* * *

Daniel exited the Gate into a dense fog. The air was breathable, one small blessing, but he wished he'd had a pack of supplies and a weapon. His leg began to throb again, so he took one of the painkillers...he'd have to ration them carefully. The best he could tell was that it was nearly nighttime or almost daybreak. He could see nothing through the fog. Finding a large rock close to the DHD, Daniel took out his remote transmitter and buried it there. If he were caught, the Goa'ulds would not have that technology at least. He continued, inching his way along slowly feeling as he went, unaware that his arrival had been long awaited and observed. 

* * *

Ammonet was overjoyed! She had never returned Apophis' feelings of love for her, and stayed by his side in the hopes of rising to greater power. One joy in her life was tormenting her host...the strong willed Abydan woman who called herself Sha're. This host clung stubbornly to the hope that one day 'her Daniel' would come to her rescue. Now Daniel was there...he'd come because Ammonet had arranged it, and it would greatly serve her purpose. She had watched for endless days each activation of the Chappa'Ai...now it brought forth exactly what she wanted. She ordered the Chappa'Ai to be shut down, then turned to the Jaffa and demanded the Tau'Ri be subdued - using all force needed, and brought before her throne. A weak protest was all she heard in the back of her mind as her host retreated in fear for her loved one. Ammonet wondered aloud "What will you do to regain your lost love, Daniel? Who would you betray?" 

* * *

They'd been in the briefing room for hours...still there wasn't a plan for Daniel's rescue. Sam spoke up "How do we know he wants or needs to be rescued? Does anyone know why he left?" 

Jack hadn't said much. He kept remembering the look on Daniel's face...first when he realized Jack had messed up in negotiations with the Healer - and he could never go home, and then again when he stared at Jack for that long moment in Carter's office, holding the damned file. It was the same look Sara gave him after Charlie's death - silent, pained, accusing. He would have preferred it if Daniel had hauled off and hit him. 

"Colonel? What is your feeling on what Teal'c has just said?" General Hammond was weary. This team in particular had the knack for not following protocol and finding their way into extreme predicaments. "Colonel?" 

"Sorry, sir, I must have missed that," Jack muttered. 

"Teal'c has suggested a return visit to this "Healer". Perhaps he can shed some light on what happened to Dr. Jackson his last day there and what the deal is with the necklace," it was Rourke who repeated Teal'c's Jack's benefit. 

"O'Neill, I also do not believe we have much time...Daniel Jackson has traveled to a place of great danger. It is definitely Goa'uld and has something to do with punishment for sins against the gods," Teal'c's voice actually trembled. 

"Kind of like ... hell?" Rourke asked. No one responded. 

Pictures of Daniel flashed into Sam's mind; in a hellish unknown world run by their enemies, without the benefit of backup or even a weapon. "Do we really need to know why Daniel went there? If Teal'c is right, we could be wasting time going to the Healer. I think we should try to find a way to open the Gate connection with..." she hesitated, not knowing what to call the place. 

"Hell..." Jack finished. 

* * *

Daniel stopped to rest, he was beyond exhaustion and this wasn't good. He estimated it had been 8 hours since he left Earth, and he soon discovered it was nighttime on this world. Several Jaffa patrols had passed him in the darkness and fog, they were looking for someone. 'Good thing these guys are so noisy when they march' Daniel mused. He saw what appeared to be a building up ahead, lights were flickering within - he could hear soft voices. He picked up speed, wanting to hear what they were saying - get some fix on where he was and where to proceed next. His desire to focus on the building took his attention away from the ground ahead. 

He couldn't tell through the fog, but the house was situated on a small plateau - the only way to reach it was by a small footbridge. The drop to either side of the bridge was considerable, as Daniel soon discovered. Keeping his eyes fixed on the building ahead, Daniel felt is footing begin to give way. He slid onto loose gravel and realized too late he was headed down a steep slope. The ground rushed by him as sticks, rocks and small bushes slapped at his face, hands and body. For a brief moment, he felt no contact with the ground and had just enough time to sense he must be falling through the air - until he landed abruptly in a thick mat of leaves and sticks. He was dizzy and bruised, but nothing seemed to be broken...'got lucky that time' he figured - that was until he got a sense of just where he was. 

The leaves and sticks were moving, swaying actually. He tried to part them, gingerly, and suddenly they cracked under his weight - sending him crashing down through branches. Unknowingly he let out a loud yell. His belt caught in a branch, suspending him far above the ground - or what should be the ground...he still couldn't see it clearly through the fog, although it seemed to be lifting slightly. His world began to tip and spin crazily, vertigo had set in 'damned heights.' He squeezed his eyes shut and with trembling fingers, tried to loosen the belt and grab hold of the limb simultaneously. He could hear people assembling around the base of the tree, drawn no doubt by his scream. His heart sank when he realized they were Jaffa, and as he began to call out "Don't shoot..." he heard the crackle of a staff weapon firing and felt the tree branch explode just above him...sending him crashing to the ground. 

* * *

Waking slowly, he sensed he was being carried on some kind of stretcher. Never remembered hitting the ground, but judging from how much everything hurt \- he must have hit hard. The stretcher bounced in time with the marching of the guards causing a moan to escape from Daniel's mouth each time. He knew both knees were bent...the cast must have fallen off...he felt a large bump on the side of his head. When he managed to open his eyes, it was day time already - and the sight before him took his breath away! It was a golden city, ancient in design but very much alive and filled with activity. The guards were saying something about "the Queen's request"...the queen...Daniel tried hard to remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing there. Why didn't he feel concerned about the whereabouts of the rest of the team? 

A loud whining noise was heard as a death glider flew over head, followed by another - somewhat larger craft. Daniel started to cough...his throat was so dry...he tried asking for some water...but there was no response. He stuck his hands in his pockets looking for whatever he might find there...he touched the necklace stones...instantly, he knew why he had come. The rest of the journey was short. He was carried into a large, richly decorated building, placed in a small room with only a chair and table and left there - the door soundly closed and locked. He tried to sit up, but he tipping of the room and pain in his head forced him to lie back down. Out loud he called "I'm here, Ammonet! Now what?" 

* * *

Ammonet glared at the Jaffa who served her, "You are all fools! He could have been killed!" 

"My Queen," one brave soul spoke out, "you told us he should be brought to you any way possible. We could not possibly have climbed the tara tree!" 

A cold anger combined with ultimate power in the Queen's voice "If he dies by any hand other than my own, I pity the one who causes the death! If he escapes...your families will pay the price. This one Tau'Ri has great value...my husband should have killed him when he had the chance...now I will bend him to my will. He will help us in ways he could never imagine, isn't that right...Sha're?!" The Queen motioned for the guards to leave her, she continued to speak to the soul inside of her "You are the only one he can not refuse. To keep him alive, you will speak to him...now...and you will say exactly what I have commanded! I have felt your desire, seen your fantasies...you can not hide your thoughts from me! You do want to touch him? Hold him? Shall WE make love to him?" She laughed at Sha're's frightened lack of response. "I am really going to enjoy this!" Ammonet announced as she called out for her ... consort ... to be cared for, fed and properly dressed. 

* * *

Daniel tensed as the door began to open. He had managed to sit up, but stayed on the floor for fear of collapsing on his not-yet-healed leg. A small man entered, dressed in a white tunic, carrying a large case. Without a word, he walked to Daniel's side and began to unbutton his tattered shirt. Daniel batted his hands away and pulled back. The man spoke, a language Daniel had never heard...but understood perfectly... "I have been ordered to tend to your injuries. This I can do, if you permit me." 

"I...I think I'm just a little bruised and I hit my head. I'm OK really" Daniel felt the new language pour out of his mouth with excited amazement. 

The man was equally amazed with the ease at which Daniel spoke, "You are not well. My hands tell me you have inner bruising. I will give you medicine for pain and to slow any possible bleeding. I am of a race very skilled in the healing arts, permit me..." 

As he applied gentle pressure on Daniel's stomach, a sharp pain exploded through him, "Stop! Look, I'll take some of that medicine if you just keep your hands to yourself!" 

"I am to have you ready for the Queen this evening...no small task!" the man shook his head. 

"Ready?" Daniel asked him. 

The man smiled. This innocent one has no idea why he's been brought here...none of them do! "Ready and able..." he responded. Leaving Daniel to stare after him, open mouthed, as he left the room to retrieve the medicine. 

* * *

Jack knew he was leaving the problem of getting the wormhole reestablished with...wherever Daniel was... in very capable hands. Sam was working on the problem and Teal'c was providing whatever knowledge he had. Now he and Rourke were going to have a talk with the Healer...he just had to be doing something...couldn't just sit around thinking about Daniel. 

"C'mon Sergeant, fifth trip's a charm," O'Neill beckoned as they headed through the Gate. 

Rourke found himself hesitating...he'd read the reports about this Healing world and all the strange beings there. The only 'alien' he'd personally met was Teal'c - and he seemed strange enough. It made his skin crawl to think about sitting down and actually talking with any of *them.* He hoped the Colonel knew what he was doing, and he gripped ever tighter on his rifle as he stepped through. 

The Healer approached the two men, appearing as the being with winged sandals \- Hermes, as Daniel had recognized. O'Neill stepped forward with a friendly greeting, while Rourke tensed and pointed his rifle. "Sergeant...hey Rourke...at ease...put down the weapon, soldier!" O'Neill commanded. 

The Healer spoke calmly "Weapons are not needed here, violence is not allowed. You will put away your weapon, please." Rourke lowered the tip only slightly, hand still on the trigger. 

Jack was anxious to find out what he needed to know "I've returned because my friend is in trouble. He used the necklace...of star travel symbols you gave him... to travel to a dangerous place. Could you tell me why you gave him the necklace?" 

The Healer ignored Rourke now, responding to Jack "I did not give him a necklace...oh...the gift from the Goa'uld Queen. That necklace...I debated whether to send it back with him, but he held it so tightly! I regret if it caused a problem!" 

Jack's eyes widened in surprise "Goa'uld Queen? Which one? Hathor maybe?" 

The Healer calmly responded "No, it was Apophis' Queen...Ammonet. Your friend was most anxious to take her to Cimmeria...but I could not allow this. I would allow no harm to come to the Goa'uld within the host." 

"Told you, can't trust him for a minute! He's a damn Goa'uld sympathizer!" Rourke's voice was shaking now. 

Jack was trying to process what he had just heard. It explained a lot, and now he knew why Daniel had risked so much and confided in no one when he decided to leave. "Rourke, watch your language!" O'Neill barked. "He's a Healer...all life is sacred...you can't just hate him for that." 

The Healer began to move to Rourke's side, to reassure him, but Rourke was steeled for an attack. He raised his weapon and began to fire. Instinctively, the Healer returned fire with a spark of energy that immobilized Jack and Rourke, causing them to fall to the ground. 

Jack heard the Healer's words as they were sent back through the Gate, "This one has such hatred...he will do harm to all who are not like him...I wish never to see this one again...beware O'Neill...where you are guarded and in control...he is planning destruction!" 

As they exited the Gate, Jack found himself staring at Rourke, still seething with rage, 'Maybe I should have a little talk with the General' he thought. 

* * *

Daniel recognized the clothing. He wanted to believe they belonged to someone else, but they were unmistakably Apophis' robes. The strange little man instructed Daniel in what to wear and helped him change out of his clothes. He felt a little better, but it still hurt to stand, and he needed to move slowly. "Are there others here, locked away...like me?" Daniel asked. 

"That is the purpose of this place!" the man seemed very surprised Daniel would not have known this obvious fact. "Whatever you did to anger the gods, it had to be quite bad for you to be brought here! Apophis and Ammonet rule here with such pleasure and enjoyment. The System Lords are wise as they choose who should govern a place of punishment and torment. What did you do to Ammonet that she asks for you specifically?" Daniel was silent. "No matter, whatever it was your punishment will be the Queens pleasure!" With this, the man motioned for Daniel to leave the room. 

Nervously, Daniel walked down the hall, glancing into other locked rooms. Seeing misery and desperation looking out at him. They wound their way through the palace until they came to a stop outside two ornately carved doors. "The Queen's throne room...I am not allowed to enter...farewell," and the man was gone. Daniel closed his eyes as he heard a familiar voice calling to him from within. 

"Daniel...you can come in now...it is safe...Daniel?" Sha're's voice could be plainly heard. Ammonet quietly cautioned her host, 'you will tell him he must do all that you ask of him or your demon will cause you intolerable pain...I know...I know it is a lie...he does not know that...and must never know...or I will have him killed!' 

Ammonet watched Daniel enter her room...he wore the royal robes so well...she wanted to feel his passion for Sha're...she wanted him to call out in the throes of passion! 

As Daniel saw her standing there, he wondered if he were strong enough for what he must do. He had to destroy part of what was now Sha're in order to save all that she once was. He wished for the first time that he had not come alone. "I want to speak to Ammonet!" he demanded. 

"Daniel, she has let me speak to you so that you know how it must be. You must do all that I ask you, all that Ammonet wishes, or she will destroy me...my mind...she can do this!" Sha're pleaded with him, tears in her eyes. 

Daniel heard the rushing in his ears again. Sha're was lying...why? He knew he must fight Ammonet, but if she could cause Sha're harm? "Ammonet can not destroy you without destroying herself!" Daniel countered. 

Sha're moved to Daniel's side, he stiffened noticeably. She reached up to pull his face to her in a kiss, but he jerked away. "If I must, I will reject you both. If Ammonet wants my love, she'll only succeed in causing more hatred," Daniel began to tremble at the closeness of his love. He hardened his look and prepared for battle. 

Sha're screamed in terror and backed away from some vision only she could see. Daniel tried to hold her, but backed away as her eyes flashed. "I won't listen, I won't believe that she could hurt you because of me," Daniel sobbed, covering his ears, turning away. 

Sha're began to plead in earnest "Hold me...I need you to hold me...Daniel only you can make her stop the pain...please, Daniel just hold me!" 

He could not refuse her, although he knew it was giving in to Ammonet, and took her protectively into his arms. 

"Say you love me," Sha're breathed. 

"I love you. I told you before, I have never stopped loving you!" Daniel poured out from his heart. 

"Now, you must do this...for me...please Daniel," Sha're begged again. 

"What, my love, anything," Daniel was losing control. She was in his arms, desperately needing him. 

"Tell Ammonet that you love her," Sha're whispered. 

"Ammonet is the source of your torture...I can't..." Daniel searched her eyes. 

"For me...you must tell Ammonet you love her, and then..." Sha're's voice caught in her throat. 

'Say it!' Ammonet spoke to her mind. 'Say it or I will have him killed now!' Sha're resumed, tears streaming down her face "You must prove your love for Ammonet, in words and actions! I...I want you to do this, Daniel, no matter how hard it is for you!" 

Again, a lie, Daniel sensed. He turned his back, "I won't do it...this is some kind of trick to get me to..." He stopped as he heard Sha're scream in intolerable pain. 

"If you will not do this, I will cease to exist! You must do this if you love me!" Sha're screamed. 

Daniel grabbed hold of his wife, tightly, looked deeply into her eyes and could not believe his own voice as it distinctly said, "I love you Ammonet, my Queen." 

Sha're heard a moan of pleasure from the demon, then Ammonet took control of her mind once more. 

* * *

Jack practically dragged Rourke off the ramp in the embarkation room and up the stairs to the briefing room. "What were you trying to do back there? GET US KILLED?" Jack screamed. 

"I was protecting us" Rourke began to protest. 

"You had no idea what kind of weapons he had! Damn good thing he's a healer, or we'd be dead by now! And he's NOT EVEN OUR ENEMY!" Jack had lost it now, punctuating each word with a poke to the Sergeant's chest. 

General Hammond entered the room as Rourke responded "They're ALL our enemies!" 

Jack had heard enough "Who the hell did you train under? Maybourne?" 

"Who?" Rourke was completely confused now. 

"Doesn't matter...you're off the team, pack your stuff!" Jack stated with finality. 

Hammond stepped forward "Everyone stick to the issue at hand. Sergeant, you're dismissed to your quarters until further notice." Rourke saluted and left the room. "Colonel, just what did you hope to achieve by lighting into him like that? No one dismisses a team member but me...got it?" 

"Yes, SIR," Jack answered. 

Hammond softened a bit "You personally picked the guy!" 

Jack snickered "Yeah, that's before I discovered he was a genocidal maniac...sir." 

Hammond couldn't believe what he just heard "A what?" 

Jack was finally calming down, "The team needs balance, sir. Someone willing to reach out - not just strike out - at the aliens we run into. The team needs...well; it needs Jackson back, sir. Unless our future plans include making mortal enemies with each first contact." 

"I'm going to consider what you've said, Colonel, but remember all final decisions are mine. Until I say otherwise, Rourke is a member of your team. Work with him! If Captain Carter succeeds in opening the wormhole, he's going along too, understand?" 

"Yes sir, clearly. Any progress on opening the connection?" Jack asked hoping for some good news. 

"No closer to a solution I'm afraid," the General shook his head as both men looked down at the silent Stargate. 

* * *

Ammonet was in full control now, of her host, of her new consort. "Daniel, tell me...what would you like to do?" 

Daniel had backed away from the Goa'uld as he felt Sha're stiffen and all her crying stop. 'She believes me' he thought, 'could it be that easy to convince her that I've given in? Now to convince her of one more thing.' Daniel tried to project a relaxed calm, as his stomach turned in knots, "What ever you desire, my Queen." 

"I desire you!" she looked for a response. Daniel gave her none, perhaps only a slight blush. "Can you believe that I also am in love with you? I am in love with the memories my host has of you, of how you pleased her," Ammonet added. 

Daniel waited for the welcome rushing noise in his ears, a sign that she was lying, that she really felt no love for him...but the sound didn't come. "Ammonet - I want to take you away from here. I...I want to be with...you," he was trying but afraid he wasn't very convincing, "I could never be happy with you here." 

She laughed at him; "I am not interested in your happiness! I want your desire...I want you to ask for me the way you did Sha're..." 

Daniel continued "I know a place where you will be happy, my Queen. You can have all my desire there." 

Ammonet was suspicious now, the Tau'Ri had turned so quickly...something was wrong. "Kiss me!" she commanded. 

"What? I want to tell you about this place, let me..." Daniel started again. 

"Kiss me and make love to me here on my throne! I will call in all the members of my court, so that they can watch... I wish for you to love me so hard, your wife can feel it!" Ammonet hissed. Daniel hesitated. "You think you can fool me with false promises of love? Your words meant nothing to you. Would you like to talk to your wife again? She is not very happy!" 

"Don't hurt her...please!" Daniel was begging now. Ammonet was beginning to undress him now as he tried to step away from her. "If it's power you want, you will at least listen to what I have to say... I want to take you to Cimmeria..." 

Ammonet froze, then stared curiously at him. 

"You've heard of it then? Perhaps you've been told it isn't safe for you there...too dangerous? I've been there and have found it to be filled with riches - a perfect place for you to expand your power. The System Lords have lied to you, so you will remain in places like this," Daniel finished...unable to tell whether Ammonet was buying what he said. 

"Why would you take me to such a place?" Ammonet pressed him. 

"Because, if I can't have Sha're back, like she was...I want to be with you - and when you permit me, Sha're. It's better than the loneliness and pain of always missing her," Daniel felt great self-satisfaction...this was going better than he had hoped. 

"I prefer that you would want to be with me, and that you forget about her entirely!" Ammonet's eyes flashed. Now she would tell him the rest of her plan. "I will agree to go to the forbidden world, if you will agree to do something for me." 

"Anything, my Queen," Daniel took her hand. 'So close', he thought, 'so close to having Sha're back.' 

"Good, it is settled. Tonight we make love, tomorrow you will become host to my future King and then we leave for Cimmeria!" Ammonet called for her court and ordered Daniel to undress. She stared at him blankly as he sat down in shock. 

Daniel knew it was all going along too easily. She had said host. If he refused, she would not agree to leave with him. If he complied, all would be well if they did make the trip to Cimmeria, but what if his Goa'uld decided not to go there. Had he really said 'his Goa'uld' as if this were a definite possibility? He felt her hands begin to massage his shoulders, his back. He felt as if he were going to throw up. "You can't ask me to agree to that...I can't..." 

"Yours is an insolent and stubborn race! I think some time in one of my punishment rooms should change your mind, I would watch it myself - but I am tired, in need of time in the sarcophagus. Klorel will gladly administer the punishments. You will be more agreeable in the morning," with a nod of her head, Daniel was pulled away by the guards. 

He began to struggle and call out to her "You don't have to do this...you don't understand...there are many lies you've been told...the sarcophagus changes you...listen to me! You will never force me into choosing to become a host!" 

She had him, and she knew it. She wanted to be certain he knew there was no other choice "Ah, but if you choose to become a host, then I will know for certain it is me you wish to spend eternity with!" As he was pulled down the hall, he heard her laughter and words that must have been meant for Sha're "You were so wrong to allow yourself to hope...the love you shared will be his destruction!" 

Klorel was already waiting inside a tiny room, as Daniel was pushed inside and the guards abruptly left. His eyes glowed briefly then he smiled, "This time Daniel, no one will come to save you...no sudden escapes. Ammonet wishes for you to become a host? I wish never to see you again after this day...perhaps you will not survive...perhaps one of the guns will misfire..." Slowly, deliberately, he pulled a zat gun from under his robes - aiming it carefully at Daniel. 

Daniel remembered all too well the intense, burning pain of the zat gun...and a sickening feeling inside told him the being that stood before him had both the will and desire to torture and kill him. But only half of that being. Skaara remained, and he was strong, "Skaara!" Daniel called out to him, "I have a way \- a way to free Sha're - and you - it will work, but you have to help me!" 

Klorel advanced toward Daniel, eyes narrowed, anger evident on his face. Daniel retreated to the corner of the room and Klorel pinned him there, "You talk to my host! My father did not choose wisely...this host fights me and holds on to fantastic hopes. One of them is that you would come one day to free him...now that hope will be gone." 

Daniel began to shake as Klorel armed the gun and fired it directly at his head. He collapsed in the corner moaning, muscles contracting into tight knots and forcefully releasing - over and over, until at last the spasms stopped. 

"I now know how to keep Ammonet from all she has planned, and destroy this host I so despise! I need only to take you..." Klorel pulled a weakened and confused Daniel to his feet, and leaned toward his face, "Look at me! I want to remember the fear when I entered you for the first time!" 

Daniel tried to pull away, but Klorel was too strong, "Cimmeria...Skaara it's Cimmeria...you must go there...take Sha're and..." That was all Daniel had time to say when he felt his mouth suddenly filled with a thick slimy creature. There was no time to react, to try to spit, to say a prayer. Daniel felt first a sharp pain in the back of his throat, then a warm burning along his spine; finally his will started leaving him. A rhythmic pounding began in his head, and he no longer needed his ears to hear Klorel's voice. He was weak, but slowly growing stronger, as he became aware of a frightened and confused Skaara leaning against the wall of the room. He tried to call out...to tell Skaara to leave now...but he couldn't command his own voice. It remained as a thought...bouncing noisily around his mind. It was torture far worse than anything else Klorel could have dreamed up...Daniel heard his voice threaten Skaara and saw himself advancing on the young man. 

Skaara still held the zat gun and was aiming it at Daniel. Klorel hesitated; he knew the second blast in so short of a time would result in death. Klorel raised Daniel's arms as a sign of surrender, and waited while Skaara called for the guards to open the door. He made no protest as Skaara led him down the hall and back to the Queen's chamber. All the while, Daniel tried to control some part of his body...he could do nothing...a feeling of helplessness washed over him. 

Ammonet had reluctantly agreed to open the Chappa'Ai. She did not want to arouse Apophis' suspicions but she also did not welcome his interference at this - delicate - time. She was also not fooled by the men who now stood before her...sensing the Goa'uld now taking firm hold of Daniel, she walked to his side "Klorel, your lack of control will be the end of us all! You are a greater fool than your father!" Skaara stood bravely with the zat gun still armed, pointing it now at Ammonet, "We will all go to the Chappa'Ai, now, and if not, for the love of my sister and her husband, I will kill you both!" 

Can you imagine not being able to close your eyes, stretch your arms, choose to look at something that interests you, laugh, communicate in any way? All of the torment of being completely paralyzed but fully aware. Then add to that the awareness that your body is doing and saying things you would never allow or imagine it to do, and all the while an alien presence has complete access to your thoughts and feelings! Kendra had described it as being in a dream... Daniel felt that was a far too gentle way of describing this living hell... What Sha're had endured for so long ... he understood her terror as she thought of the demon returning after the birth of the baby. He tried to focus on the conversation going on about him. 

Klorel and Ammonet felt no fear of Skaara, dismissing him as weak and unable to carry out his threat. As he stood, wavering on whether to use the gun, they continued to fight with each other. "You dare to call ME a fool, while you plot to replace my father and do so in front of my eyes? Well, you wanted for this slave to become a host! Do you still want him, Ammonet? Do you still desire him?" Klorel taunted her. "I know that he despises you ... he has been lying to you and you believed him...such vanity!" 

"You speak as if you respect your father, as if you haven't thought of overthrowing his position yourself. In answer to your question, no, I do not want your host if he is now under your control ... the excitement came from his choosing to come to me entirely on his own. You are not strong enough to control this host, Klorel. Think of the trouble you were having with the other... you have made a costly mistake..." Ammonet finished; now directing her attention to Skaara. "How do you hope to get past all of my guards? They will not let you take the Queen away!" 

"You will order them not to follow, it will not be necessary for me to even speak. They look at me and see Klorel," Skaara answered, his voice beginning to quaver a bit. 

"And why would I do this?" Ammonet asked, moving slightly closer to Skaara and intentionally softening her voice. 

Daniel tried to focus all his attention on trying to get some part of his body to respond to his commands. Nothing would. He was trying to think of another approach as Klorel directed his thoughts inward, "You are weak and stupid, there is so much you fear...things like - loneliness... because of a couple of dead parents?" Klorel laughed at him...he saw the full torment of Daniel's memories and found it very funny. "You can at least be amusing! What else... you fear addiction to the sarcophagus? Ha! Good one! I shall sleep there for days when this problem is taken care of. You fear loss of Sha're? But you've already lost her...and now yourself as well! Here is a great fear! You are afraid of revealing secrets about Earth, about your Stargate and the.... remote transmitter. You will be a very useful and entertaining host." 

The force of Klorel's thoughts pushed Daniel into a dark area of his mind where he could no longer fight, nor even react. He was completely numb. Jack had been right, the 'detriment' of having Sha're as his wife could now cost the Earth it's only defense against the Goa'uld. He heard Klorel's voice speaking, "That was easy!" and that small statement began to arouse his anger. 'No, I won't make it easy,' Daniel thought. 

* * *

"Got it!" Carter announced, and instantly everyone knew what she was talking about. 

The debate had been intense, in the event the wormhole were reestablished to this unknown destination, should a MALP be sent first, only sg-1, or an entire squadron. The MALP was ruled out. It would only serve to alert the enemy and they could shut down the Gate once again. A squadron? Ready only as backup. If the Gate were not guarded, a large number of people appearing suddenly would be difficult to maneuver in search for Daniel. Sg-1 would go first, alone, call for backup if required, signal a lock out of their transmitter code if all else fails. 

Jack saluted, the General breathed "God speed," and the team was on their way. They took cover quickly after exiting the Gate. There seemed to be no one around. Jack had to pick a direction, knowing the safety of his team and Daniel's life depended on it being the correct choice. "Everyone, by my orders only," he whispered as he shot a warning look at Rourke and started off down a path that appeared to lead down from the mountaintop. 

* * *

Skaara responded to Ammonet's question with all the cleverness Daniel knew he possessed "You will order the guards not to follow because you are not certain I won't shoot you. You *are* fairly certain you and Klorel will be able to overtake me sometime along the way to the Chappa'Ai. You have silently accepted so much from Apophis, you won't act impulsively now and risk your own death...will you Ammonet?" 

Ammonet hated to hear this slave speaking the truth. She was about to call for the guards, when a Jaffa appeared with news "My Queen, there has been an activation of the Chappa'Ai, strangers - we do not know from where." 

Klorel's attention was fully taken up by what was going on in the room, freeing Daniel to think - unguarded, if only for a moment. 'Klorel is interested in my thoughts and memories...he thinks they might be valuable to him...somehow I have to put information there... to mislead or confuse him... how... how... I haven't had enough time to figure this out,' Daniel's mind was exhausted. The pounding headache persisted. 

Ammonet already suspected who these strangers might be, "Klorel ask your host who he was expecting to follow him." 

The Jaffa guard was confused as the 'prisoner' answered her, "He fights me, my Queen, but I will soon find out." Daniel was suddenly barraged with horrible images of Klorel's imagining. Vivid scenes where he was viciously slaughtering members of his team, assaulting Sha're. He had to make them stop, or lose his sanity all together. Klorel smiled, "My host suddenly decided to be very cooperative...he thinks the Tau'Ri who fight with him, those responsible for the destruction of our mother ships, are most likely here." 

The Jaffa tensed into action, pointing his staff weapon first at Skaara, whom he knew to be Klorel, next at the prisoner, who spoke as if HE were Klorel...and back again, looking all the while at his Queen. Curiously, she ordered him to lower his weapon and escort them to the Chappa'Ai. 

Taking the customary route took much longer than Daniel's headlong jump off the mountain the night before. As they walked past the tree, he wondered how he'd survived the fall. He wanted to look at the ground, afraid the team would try to signal him and reveal their position, but Klorel kept searching about vigilantly. 

Rourke was the first to see them coming down the path, as sg-1 melted into the bushes. It couldn't be helped, they needed to hide quickly, but the end result was Jack and Teal'c on one side of the path and Rourke and Sam on the other. Jack still didn't trust Rourke to act on his own and knew this could be a big problem. He looked ahead with his field glasses and tried to make sense of the scene before him. It was indeed Daniel, apparently being held prisoner by Klorel, Ammonet and just one Jaffa. Teal'c agreed that he could easily overpower the lone Jaffa, and that left Klorel with the only other visible weapon - Jack would take care of that. He signaled to Carter that she and Rourke should restrain Ammonet... not kill her... he signaled again - for Rourke's benefit - restrain her. A signal of understanding came back and Jack was ready. 'Hold on a few more minutes, Daniel,' he thought, 'we might just pull this crazy thing off yet.' 

"What the hell?" Jack found himself saying, as he witnessed Ammonet saying something to the Jaffa and he was aiming his staff at Klorel! Daniel also was struggling with Klorel, attempting to grab the zat gun away from him. "Move!" Jack ordered. And the team descended into the fray. 

The horror of the moment, blacked out Daniel's awareness. He focused on one thought only, hoping it might do some good, as he felt himself engaged in a death struggle with Skaara. A struggle he hoped he would lose. 'No! It can't be!' Daniel thought as he heard his own voice order Rourke to shoot Skaara, an order Rourke immediately carried out. His voice said "Thank God!" to Rourke while his heart and soul cried out in pain for his friend and brother. 

Skaara lay on the ground, shot in the chest. Teal'c had knocked out the Jaffa and Carter held tightly onto a struggling Ammonet. Daniel knew he ended up with the zat gun in his hands as he saw Jack approach him. "You OK?" he heard Jack ask. His voice responded "Thanks to you, I think I'll make it!" Jack turned his attention next to Skaara, "He's still alive! Let's go people! He needs medical attention pronto." 

Daniel watched as everyone began heading for the Gate. Klorel was slow to make his move, he was outnumbered and unsure what to do. His hand was tightening around the zat gun now, Daniel knew he didn't have much time, he directed his thoughts to Klorel...'Go ahead, shoot them, now, do it. I can' t believe how stupid you are!' 

Klorel hesitated. This host was proving to be worse than his last one, but why would he want his friends shot? His fingers twitched on the zat gun. 

"C'mon Daniel, dial us home!" Jack called out, glad to be able to say that once again. Seeing the questioning look on Carter's face he explained "We'll get everyone home safe and sound, see that Skaara gets his wounds taken care of, then ... well then we'll just see," he looked at Ammonet who appeared very calm. He couldn't read her face. 

'Shoot them! What are you waiting for, now is the best time!' Daniel insisted. 

Now Klorel understood what Daniel was trying to do. He *wanted* Klorel to kill everyone, a sacrifice to protect his home world. He wanted to prevent Klorel from going with them, undetected. 'No,' Klorel answered him, 'you will dial the symbols for your home world now. I will discover just what secrets you are keeping from me!' 

Everyone stood poised at the Gate while Daniel hesitated at the DHD. "Today Daniel," Jack absently called back to him while readying to punch in his remote code, "before any more patrols happen along!" 

Suddenly, Daniel felt control of his hand had been returned to him. He felt more joyful about being able to wiggle his fingers than anything else he could think of. His mind continued to protest, he continually concentrated on thoughts of Earth and how he feared Klorel was winning...as he deliberately entered the symbols for Cimmeria. It was a gamble that no one would notice... they didn't. Daniel's mind was strong enough to keep this one fact from Klorel...even he was fooled. 

The whoosh of energy followed the seventh symbol. Daniel felt his legs stop just prior to entering the Gatelight. He allowed his mind to speak the truth to Klorel, only the Goa'uld assumed it to be a lie 'Don't do this Klorel... it will mean certain death for you!' Into the light they stepped... Daniel knew he had won, and pushed back the dread of the pain and torment to follow in the halls of Thor's Hammer. After all he had been through, it would be one last trial and he would have Sha're there to help him.   


* * *

>   
> © 1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa’uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


##### Continue in The Long Journey Home...

* * *

  
[The Long Journey Home](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/longjourney.html)   
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
